One Lucky Guy
by Farii
Summary: Miley and Nick were together, and Jake was jealous. When he got to her party, he became more jealous and... Jiley and Niley. Please R&R. Oneshot! Summary suckz, I know!


  **FreedomFairy **********

**Title:** One Lucky Guy

**Summary:** Miley and Nick were together, and Jake was jealous. When he got to her party, he became more jealous and... Jiley and Niley. Please R&R.

**Story Posted:** 9/12/2008

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Hannah Montana, and neither do you!

**Rating:** 'K+'

**A/N:** This is my first Hannah Montana fanfiction so I apologize from before for any mistakes or OOCness! Well, this idea has been bugging me for a while so I thought I'd put it into words and FINALLY post it! And I think that I've made Joe and Kevin pretty 'dumb-ish'! Anyway hope you guys like it! Please R&R.

* * *

_**One Lucky Guy**_

"... and there we have it ladies and gentlemen, the truth behind it all," thee lady in the news channel said.

It was just revealed that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana. Miley had decided that the whole 'double life' thing was too much stress for her and she revealed her secret to the whole world out of pressure. At 16 life had gotten a lot tougher. Especially when her boyfriend was Nick Jonas. She knew that her relationship with Nick would be better that the one with Jake, because unlike Jake, Nick actually knew how to be a normal person. Miley told The Jonas Brothers that she was Hannah Montana before she became Nick's girlfriend because she didn't want their relationship to be based upon a lie. She and Nick had been going out for eleven months, and with all the reporters following her, she figured that they'd might aswell follow Hannah Montana.

"I'm so glad that you finally told the world the truth," Nick said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, me too! I mean I know that I'm not gonna be able to go back to my old life, but at least the thought of people finding out that I'm Hannah Montana and then starting to hate me for lying to them is gone!" she replied with a small smile.

Nick smiled back gave her a little kiss.

* * *

**With Jake Ryan**

"So she finally decided to reveal that she's Hannah Montana, huh?" Jake Ryan said with a bitter smile.

After his brake-up with Miley, Jake couldn't get her off his mind, and the fact that they were JUST friends and that she was Nick's, girlfriend, didn't help either.

"I bet she's doing this so that her relationship with Nick won't end up like ours," Jake mused to himself, "Why Miley? Why couldn't you do it for the sake of our relationship? Was I really that bad? Was I really that unbearable?" this time, Jake said it with more emotion.

Just then his cell-phone rang. It was Joe Jonas.

"_Hey Jake_," Joe said from the other line.

"Hi," Jake answered, even though he had no will to do so.

"_Listen, uhh... It's Nick and Miley's 1 year anniversary of going out next month, and Kevin and I are planning to throw them a party, I mean, this isn't something we'd usually do, but... you know... they're special_," Joe ended this with a softer tone.

"Okay, so, you want me to come?" Jake asked, though he didn't really want to go.

"_Yeah. So, can you? 'cuz you know, they'd be really glad if you were there with them_," Joe said.

"Uhh... Actually I... uummmm... Well... uhn... Sure!" Jake said giving up. He knew that what Joe had said was right, Miley and Nick were his friends, he really should be there, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"_Okay. Great! It's on the 7th, the party's at 7, but you can come earlier_," Joe said, hoping that Jake would agree.

"Okay," Jake answered reluctantly.

" '_kay, see yu, bye_!" with that, Joe hung up.

"Hhmmm... One year? That's eleven months, three weeks and four days more than we dated!" Jake said, envious of Nick.

* * *

**When Joe and Kevin told Miley and Nick about the party**

"A party for us? That's so sweet you guys!" Miley said, really touched.

"Don't get all mushy on me!" Joe said with both his hands in front of him as an armor.

"You guys do know that Miley and I aren't helpin' yu with the decorations, right?!" Nick said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah! It's your party after all!" Kevin replied.

"Aww!!" Miley cooed, then she hugged Kevin and Joe, while Joe just tried to escape her death grip.

* * *

**On the day of the party**

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted Miley, Nick and Kevin. Joe was still in his room getting ready.

"Hi Jake! You're early. I thought the party was at 7?" Miley asked.

"It is, but Joe told me to come earlier, dunno why though!" Jake answered.

"Oh, well then, glad to see you! It's been so long since we last met!" Miley said excitedly.

"Yeah! Nice to see you too Miley! I've missed you so much! It's been, like, five months since we last met! So you finally decided to tell everyone that you're Hannah, huh? I think that was a pretty smart move! Now we can finally meet as friends and not exs' or just two singers who get called on shows together!" Jake said without noticing where he took the conversation.

"Uh... yeah!" apparently Miley had notice where it went.

"You know I'm doing my debut as a singer this June," Jake bragged.

"Really? That's so cool!" Miley said, wholeheartedly happy for her friend.

"I know isn't it?" Jake said with his 'Hottie of the Year' smile.

"Hey dude! Don't just ignore us like this and go on talking to my girlfriend!" Nick interrupted. He didn't like that his bestfriend was flirting with his girlfriend, and music had always been something Nick could hold over Jake, but now, that was gone too.

"Yeah, uhh, sorry! Hey Nick, Kevin," Jake said while turning to the two brothers.

"Don't forget Joe!" Joe said, appearing from behind the four.

"So now you decide to show up!" Kevin scolded his brother.

"Well, it's better than not showing up at all!" Joe shot back, then he turned to Jake, "Wassup? How've you been?"

"I'm doin' good," the person in question answered.

"Good, so, you kids talk while Joe and I take care of some things," Kevin said.

"Everything's already done, what else is there to take care of?" Joe asked, confused.

"You know! That _thing _we have to take care of!" Kevin said while grinding his teeth.

"What thing Kevin?" Joe was seriously baffled!

"Ugh! Just come on Joe!" Kevin said, then he dragged his brother along with him.

"What was that all about?" Miley asked her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

"I have no idea!" Nick said with a weird expression.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jake said, bearing the same expression as Nick.

"Right!" Miley said, then the three started talking about upcoming music launches and tours.

* * *

**With Kevin and Joe**

"What's left to do?"

"Nothing, you lame-brain!"

"Then why'd you drag me here?"

"How thick can you get!"

"Well sor-ryy for being thick!"

"Ugh! Couldn't you sense the atmosphere there?"

Joe just replied to this with a shake of his head.

"I still don't know how we're related!"

Joe answered to this one with a glare.

"Jake still hasn't gotten over Miley!"

"What are you talking about? Of course he has!"

"No Joe! I'm serious. You didn't see how he was talking to Miley! I mean, he was showing Nick up! After he told Miley that he's doing an album, she said that it was great, and he was like, "I know isn't it!" Do you know what that means Joe?"

"It means that Jake and Miley are both happy about Jake's debut album?"

"No! It means that Jake was flirting with our little brother's girlfriend! And Nick was getting jealous aswell!"

"Oh come on! You're exaggerating!"

"No, I'm not! I'm stating a fact!"

"How do I know that you're not just saying that?"

"Because I'm Nick's brother and I care about him!!"

"That's a good point!"

"Like duh it is!!"

"Okay, so now that I believe you, what do we do?"

"We keep Jake away from Miley, what else?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Kevin"

"I know, isn't it!"

"I'm so proud to call you my brother!"

"Who wouldn't be?"

* * *

**With the cute trio**

"That's pretty impressive!" Miley said after Jake told them that he actually started singing after his first movie, which was when he was three, as Miley could recall him telling her from when they were dating.

"Uhuh," Nick said, he was actually getting pretty bored.

"H-hey, g-guys" Joe said, finally returning from his little chat with Kevin.

"Yo Joe," his brother greeted.

"Stop talking like that," Jake said, he had gotten quiet used to the weird ways the Jonas Brothers would talk.

"Nope!" Joe said childishly.

Jake just rolled his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you!" Kevin said while appearing from upstairs.

"What is it now?" Miley asked, she knew that whenever Kevin would have a surprise for anyone, it meant something bad. The last time he had a surprise planned, it ended up with a hot-soup-big-warm-blankets-and-a-sick-Miley cake! Trust me, you don't wanna know what I'm taking about!

"Aww! How come you're always like that? Mean Miley!" Kevin whined.

"Whatever!" Miley said while rolling her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you all!" Kevin exclaimed excitedly.

"We get it, now could you please move on?" Miley said, though she didn't really want to know what Kevin was planning.

"Joe and I planned a surprise for smiley-Miley and Nicholas!" Kevin said, using Miley's most hated nickname and Nick's full name.

"We did?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe, we did," Kevin said, it was an implied warning for him to keep his mouth shut.

"When?" Joe wasn't really the brightest of the bulbs.

"Okay Joe, QUIET! Now let me speak!" he then turned to the ignored duo, more specifically, his brother and his (_hopefully_) to-be-sister-in-law, "You two will be spending the day at the water park, and Joe and I will handle everything here."

"What about me?" Jake asked, he had been ignored throughout the conversation and he finally understood why.

"Like I said, we'll handle you!" Kevin said. The only thing he could think of to get rid of Jake interfering in Miley and Nick's relationship was to get rid of Miley and Nick.

"No," Miley declared, yes _declared_, not _objected_.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Do remember the last time we left everything up to Kevin and Joe?" Miley asked with a raised brow.

"Ooh! Yeah! Guys I think Miley's right, and anyway, it's our party, so why not enjoy it with the ones we love?" Nick said.

"You love Miley, don't you?" Kevin retorted.

"I love Miley in a different way than I love you!" Nick said, not realizing what he had just revealed.

"You love me?" Miley asked, her eyes shone with surprise and amazement, oh how she wanted to be Mrs.Nick Jonas!

"Uhh... yeah, I do Miley," Nick said after thinking for a while; he couldn't just answer a question like that!

"Aww!! Isn't that just the sweetest thing!" Lilly said; she just got to the party to get that part of the conversation.

"Lilly, you're here!" Miley said, almost forgetting the moment she just had with Nick, but Lilly wouldn't let her forget.

"Yeah, great, I'm here!" Lilly rushed, "Now tell Nick that you love him too, oh! And tell Kevin that you and Nick aren't going anywhere tonight!"

"Kevin already knows that," then Miley turned to Nick, "Nick, you are the most amazing guy I know, and... when I say this, which I will say_ once_ and _only once_, I mean it, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, _I love you_."

* * *

'So she loves him...?' Jake thought, he had been listening to the conversation absolutely heartbroken.

"Uhh... guys?" he said, making all the attention direct towards him, "I just remembered, I have to be at a shoot really early tomorrow, so, uhh... I gotta go now," he said that and just left without even hearing what the others had to say.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing," Kevin said. He knew that Jake wasn't the type of person to try to sabotage relationships.

Then the party started and everyone had a great time, especially _the couple._

* * *

**After the party, with Kevin and Joe**

"We did good today, bro."

"Sure. Uhh... how exactly?!"

"You won't get it, so don't hurt yourself, thinking!"

Joe glared at his brother, but somewhere inside him he knew that what Kevin was referring to was Nick and Miley.

"They're gonna be pretty serious now, about their relationship, I mean."

Kevin could only nod at that with a smile.

* * *

**With Jake, Jake's P.O.V**

Well Miley, it seems like you chose him over me, huh? I honestly wish you hadn't, but I can't help it, now can I?

"You're one lucky guy, Nick!" I whispered, "One... lucky... guy..."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the ending was COMPLETELY different from how I planned it to be! I thought that I'd end this fic as a Jiley, but I just couldn't break poor Nick's heart! And I'm sorry if the story is a _little_ crappy, I didn't proof-read it! Anyway, I'm writing a Moe fanfic, so that'd be my next HM fanfic; please keep an eye out for that! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this extremely short (and probably not-so-good) fanfic. Thanks for reading!

  **FreedomFairy **********


End file.
